The present invention relates to a shoeshine assembly, and particularly to a shoeshine assembly accommodating a variety of shoeshine tools which is easy for carrying and use.
The conventional way of shoeshining relates to using a shoe brush coating with little polish for quick brushing the shoe manually, and then shining the shoe by using a piece of cloth. However, manual shoeshining often needs a lot of time, to make it, and because the shoe brush and polish are two individual items which are not easy for carrying. Therefore, there has a shoeshiner to replace the conventional shoeshine tool, said shoeshiner comprises a motor for driving shoe brush turning to shine the shoe. Though said shoeshiner may solve the problem of manual shoeshine to shorten the time of shoeshining, however, before use said shoeshiner must require hand tools for mounting or change of shoebrush so that it should need a lot of time for preparation. Further, said shoeshiner, brush and polish or other tool are not an integral assembly so that it is not convenient for carrying not to meet the demand of those often travelling or making official trip.